


just for tonight (forever)

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas au [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for tonight (forever)

Time had passed at a rather sluggish pace before the news was delivered, but now the perception of time seemed to be at a standstill. For once a mouth known for talking was now only open in shock, not a sound was uttered in favor of proving the disbelief written across the muscles of the naturally auburn haired male facial features.

It wasn’t until a quick breath was sucked in that any noise filled the space of the relatively busy airport. It was almost comical to hear the silence as each person came to their own terms with the announcement they had received over the intercom.

_”I am terribly sorry for this interruption, but all flights north have been cancelled due to the current snowstorm currently raging on. Our dearest apologies. The safety of our passengers is our biggest concern so please enjoy the rest of your evening. All flights should be running within the next few days.”_

Alexander Hamilton, the previously described male, turned pink with a simmering rage that ran through his veins as he clenched his fists. How could this have possibly happened? God! If he hadn’t given in to Washington insisting that he at least visit for the holidays, he could be at home with his loving cat, Eliza. The poor dear was being taken care of by his neighbors and she was expecting him home. Now where was he suppo-

~~~~~~~~~~

A loud, persistent knocking startled the tall apartment owner from where he was dozing, curled up in his plush blanket, on his couch. It had been an exhausting day with Washington’s dinner party as was any other dinner party that the annoyance that was Alexander Hamilton was invited too. The poor ginger could hardly stand to be around the much shorter male anymore.

The knocking continued and eventually pulled Jefferson from his daze as he wrapped the blanket even tighter around himself. He supposed he better answer the door before he received a complaint from his neighbors.

“Jefferson! I know you’re home! You have no social life and that hideous excuse for a car was in the parking lot so hurry up and open the goddamn door!”

The rude outburst had Jefferson pausing with his hand on the doorknob and a scowl eventually stretched across his lips as he finally opened the door with what he hoped was the sincerest look of disdain. He absolutely loathed Hamilton and the fact that he had shown up to his apartment uninvited, made the Virginian hate the New Yorker even more.

Now faced with the short nuisance, Jefferson glared, lips parting to deliver some well-deserved snark, “I don’t know how you do it in the North, but it is considered impolite to interrupt a man’s peace at- Are you serious? You came to my home at nearly midnight and even insulted my choice of automobile? I cannot believe you! Good night Alexander!” The shrill huff that escaped his lips was soon interrupted by a well-timed yawn that had Thomas pulling the blanket even tighter around himself.

“You and I both know that I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important, Thomas. Stop acting as if you’re all high and mighty, obviously you weren’t doing much if this is how you answer your door. Plus your car is atrocious and I would recommend investing in a new one soon because I feel bad for those who have to witness that monstrosity. And no, not good night! It has been a terrible night! My flight was cancelled, you know.”

“And that involves me how?” Thomas glowered, feeling the headache he knew would be in his future if he didn’t close his door soon.

“If you hadn’t started that debate with me, I would have left the dinner party before the snowstorm start!”

Thomas blinked for a few moments before smiling softly into the fabric of his blanket as he could already feel the chill from the outdoors seeping into his home. Reaching out of the warmth of his soft savior, the red-head grabbed Hamilton’s hand and tugged him inside his apartment.

“Also- Wait, what are you doing? You sure are flippant for someone who was literally about to slam the door in my face. You know there are better ways-”

“Alex, honestly you are so ridiculous and you talk too much. It’s Christmas Eve and despite our mutual distaste for each other’s opinions, neither of us have someone to spend it with. Plus like you said, your flight was cancelled. So just stay here until you can travel again.” 

Choosing to ignore any other protests, Thomas shuffled back to his couch where he resumed his curled up position, nuzzling against pillow that he wished was just a bit more fluffy. It wasn’t long before he continued, “Plus you might have gotten caught in the storm in you had gotten to the airport early so accept the warm comforts of my home for a night or two and then you can go back to New York when the storm passes.”

Hamilton stared at the lump that was his opponent in almost every way, but even he couldn’t keep a smile from pulling up the corners of his lips as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to the couch as well.

“Well, if that’s the case, then I’m sure I can return the favor.” He mused with a mischievous glint in his gaze as he settled on the middle cushion. A curious hum was all he received from the other before Alexander leaned over to tug the unsuspecting Jefferson into his lap before he laid back himself.

A strange sound left the older man’s lips as he was held by someone who was a bit shorter than him. It was a mixture between a squeak and a jumble of words, but it had certainly surprised the taller male.

“Oh look, it seems like we have finally reached a compromise even though I think you got the better part of this deal. I am a rather great pillow if I do say so myself.”

“.....shut up....”

“Ah but the night is young.”

“No really, I still hate everything you believe, but if you don’t go to sleep now, I will force myself to hate your entire being.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t exactly what I was going for, but it’s also the wee hours of the morning now so I’m just kind of eh right now. Hopefully the more I start writing, the better it will be.


End file.
